


Werewolf Vampire AU

by Rykura



Series: Drafts and Ideas (I'll Most Likely Never Finish) [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ;n;, M/M, Racism, Vampires, Werewolves, against werewolves and vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykura/pseuds/Rykura
Summary: Yugi lives in an apartment complex built specifically for werewolves and vampires as they're still being introduced to society after they were first brought to light just over a decade before. It is there that he meets a particular vampire that catches his interest and who finds him cute.





	Werewolf Vampire AU

First person

Anzu works two jobs. Jounouchi works at a music store, can play almost anything. Ryou and Yugi work as nurses. Bakura works as a personal fitness coach. Honda works at his father's restaurant as head waiter. Yami is the founder of the supernatural’s protection association making the world a safe place for vampires, werewolves and any other supernatural people (mages/ magic users, shape shifters, familiars, fairies, etc.)

Yugi lives with Jonouchi in a large apartment complex meant only for vampires and werewolves established by the infamous, oldest known living vampire Yami, but his real name is Atem, which he tells no one.

Yugi met Jounouchi in high school when he was getting beat up by a bunch of werewolf hating bullies and he came to his aid. The bullies were scared away by other werewolves who assumed they knew each other and took them to a werewolf hospital. On the way they learn they weren’t actually together but because Yugi was so nice they let him tag along. It’s Varon and Rafael.

Yugi met Ryou when he and Jounouchi were in college. He was scared and homeless in a back alley. They took him home and got him on his feet. He and Yugi got jobs as nurses at Pegasus’s hospital.

Pegasus is also a vampire and holds blood drives to feed the vampires in his area, really he does it at Yami's insistence. He and Yami are partners in age and came up with the idea together. Pegasus keeps a healthy ratio of humans, vampires and few werewolves since they left monthly for their turn.

Bakura is also a werewolf. Ryou met him was brought to the hospital after realizing he’d broken a few ribs after getting in a fight. Since he seemed to be the only one who could handle him and who Bakura semi liked and they were both werewolves, Ryou became his personal nurse and saw him safely out of the hospital. They ended up going on dates and running together and becoming mates.

Yugi comes home smelling gross and offers Jounouchi ribs as apology. Ryou got the day off since it was the day before the turn. Bakura stops by and insults his smell. Yugi says there’s ribs for everyone in the kitchen and that he’s going to take a shower. He yells a warning that Bakura is there before going to take a shower. Jounouchi yells at Ryou to distract Bakura while he gets in a few bites.

Yugi sees his mainly werewolf friends off as they board the bus into the woods for their full moon turn. There was a kind of campground run by werewolves for werewolves to be themselves for a day or so.

His friends are mostly werewolves because of the cuddling, loyalty and smell since they covered the smell of his blood which vampires, he realized, seem to like more than most. Maybe it was because he was a virgin he didn’t know.

Yugi goes shopping before hiding out in his apartment for the weekend and when he gets back he takes the elevator to his floor and before it closes Yami gets on too, Yugi hold the door for him. Yami looks at Yugi with an eyebrow raised.

Yami/ Atem’s sun charm is his puzzle.

“What’s a little one like you doing here?”

“...I live here?”

“Really?”

Yugi notices his blood red eyes over his slightly lowered sunglasses and takes a wild guess that he’s a vampire.

“Yeah… I know I’m human but everyone here doesn’t mind. My werewolf friends all just left for the turn.” Yami doesn’t ask about the turn so Yugi assumes he was right in assuming he was a vampire, or at least supernatural. Yami hums. “Did you just move in?”

“I’ve lived here before. Came back for business. I live from place to place.” Yami stares at him. The door opens for his floor and he notices Yami pressed the button for the penthouse.

“This is my floor. It was nice meeting you!” He hurries off and into his apartment. Yami hums.

End Chapter

Yugi gets up at 7 and to work at 8am the next morning. Luckily, he went to bed early so he’s okay with it.

He wakes up to find very few people mostly just hanging out in the lobby since all the werewolves were gone and most of the vampires had gone to bed, being the night owls they were.

He walks to the hospital since it was nearly directly next to the apartment complex and grabs a hot chocolate, a banana, an orange juice and one blueberry muffin at the hospital cafeteria and greets Anzu, his old college friend who works there.

He goes about his day and visits the children’s wing to visit Mokuba, his favorite charge. Mokuba is a normal human who came in with a stomach bug and was found to have a developing stomach infection. His older brother Seto fired all their food staff because of it. He also kept Mokuba in the hospital until he was cured. Yugi gives him the banana and orange juice but he asks for an ice cube and water first. Mokuba had the infection for about a week and was looking at an upcoming full recovery. The infection was just about gone completely.

They play duel monsters and Yugi realizes he forgot his deck in his haste to leave without being caught by any vampires.

“Well that’s no fun.”

“I have to go check on my other patients anyway. How about I turn on the T.V. and come back at lunch with a different game?”

“Sweet!”

Yugi hears Mokuba thank him for the food before he heads out and smiles at him saying no problem.

Yugi goes about his day, checking on patients and filling out some reports. At lunch he heads back to Mokuba’s room with a deck of regular cards and finds Seto visiting. Yugi makes a questioning face through the window and Mokuba waves for him to come in.

“Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba.”

Kaiba grunts. Mokuba is eating a hospital prepared tray of food but pushes it away, bouncing excitedly when Yugi comes in with his deck of cards.

“Look Yugi! It’s a gaming tournament! My brother is planning on hosting one!” he says proudly.

“That sounds awesome! With your progress I’m sure you’ll be out before its starts. I brought some regular playing cards since I forgot my duel deck.” He says sheepishly.

“Awesome! Seto, you wanna play something with us? Bet you can’t beat yugi. He always wins!” Kaiba looks up from the T.V.

“Yeah right. An amateur like him couldn’t win a game against me if his life depended on it.” Yugi grinned at Mokuba’s use of competition to get his brother to play.

They play poker and Seto wins, then Yugi wins, then Seto, then Yugi, then Yugi’s pager goes off calling him to the ER. Seto demands that he play again and Yugi says they’ll rematch the next time he visits then runs away.

He enters the ER and finds a vampire tied down. He’d gone into a blood rage. No amount of sedatives was going to calm him down, only blood. Yugi immediately took charge and called out for any nearby vampires to hold him down with their inhuman strength and the humans to get some blood bags. The vampires tied his head down and Yugi saw they would take a while so he pulled up his sleeve and let the vampire bite into his arm. It hurt terribly at first but he held through and when the other nurses came back with blood bags the vampire had calmed considerably and Yugi asked one of the vampire to pry his mouth open to remove his arm and replace it with a blood bag. They did, then Yugi sighed and exited the ER, knowing they could handle it from there.

One of the nurses followed him and wrapped his arm, giving him a few cookies and juice.

“Would you like to stay the night as a patient?”

“I wouldn’t want to take up an extra bed, but it would be great if you could call in and explain the situation, so I can get the day off tomorrow to recharge. He took a lot of blood.”

“Absolutely! You stay right here and I’ll call you an uber. The report can wait.” The lovely woman walks off and Yugi sighs. It was a really bad idea, now that he reflected on it. Now every vampire on his floor would smell his blood by the time he got in his room. It was good that he went shopping the night before. Maybe he would just call in sick and extra day after tomorrow until his roomates returned and he would be drenched in dog smell, according to the vampires who smelled him before.

When the woman came back she helped him into an uber and waved him off and Yugi waved back. When he walked into the lobby of his apartment complex I recognized the man from the elevator just yesterday leaning on the front desk talking to another dark skinned, blonde, femininely dressed person who seemed to be rather cross with him. I continued for the elevator and pressed the button and turned around just in time to find the leather clad man and his blonde friend heading towards his elevator. I wasn’t in the best of moods to be sharing an elevator but I pushed the button to hold the doors and the two continued their argument into the elevator. The red eyed man slid a card through a slot in the wall and pressed the button for the penthouse.

I couldn’t really focus on anything but trying to stay awake in my corner of the elevator and only picked up a few sentences of their conversation, all of which was from the blonde and not from the red eyed man who simply hummed to everything they said.

“Isis thinks I’m some kind of gigantic idiot… course I know it’s hot… you okay?”

I noticed the elevator quiet and looked towards the other two people in the elevator. The two looked towards me expectantly.

“Uh… me?” I asked, pointing towards myself.

“Yeah? Didn’t you hear me?”

I stammered. “N-no. I mean, not really I didn’t hear you. I’m trying not to fall asleep.”

“What happened to your arm?” That came from the red eyed man. I pulled my arm closer to my chest and stared ahead.

“Nurse patient confidentiality.” Just then the doors opened to my floor and I pushed myself off the wall with more force than would normally be necessary. Before the doors closed I turned and smiled with a weak wave. “I’m fine but thanks for asking.”

The blonde shrugged while the red eyed man simply nodded and my smile widened before the doors closed and I continued to my apartment. The people in my life are so considerate and I’m grateful I am where I am, even with what happened today. If he hadn’t done that the vampire would have either broken free, caused more damage, or hurt someone else and he knew his blood was just a bit better than any normal humans which was exactly why he was ready to eat, pass out and not emerge from his apartment for the next few days until his friends returned. And so he did.

End Chapter

I was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. and playing Duel Links on my phone when I got a text from Jounouchi saying that they were headed back and to get ready for a party. I ended up staying home for two days and was feeling better but not great enough to go partying. I had lost a lot of blood, little more than a pint and would honestly need a few weeks to fully regenerate all the blood lost, so I texted him back saying I would greet him at the bus stop and decided to explain when we met up what had happened.

Honestly, I just want to get in a big cuddle pile with my wolf friends and rest for a bit but that was unlikely with the werewolves still on their full moon high.

A few hours later I’m dressed in black jeans, a blank tank top and purple flannel overshirt left unbuttoned and open, which Ryou said went great with my eyes, and was walking out the lobby down to the bus stop at a leisurely pace.

I wait at the bus stop for about ten minutes and grin when I see the first of four busses turn the corner, filled to the brim with energetic werewolves hanging out the windows laughing and howling. The full moon high.

When they stop and start discharging the crazy I finally stand up and look around for my friends. As always they find me first and Jounouchi barrels into me and spins around with me in his arms with a howl that some of the other werewolves join in on. Despite my dizziness and growing need to pass out when he put me down I laughed with my energetic friend.

“Yuuuuugiiiiii! Best full moon ever!”

“You say that every time!”

“And I always mean it!” Jounouchi turned around and forced me onto his back with his inhuman strength and from my new height I spotted Ryou dragging Bakura towards us excitedly.

“Hey Yugi! Jounouchi put him down I want a hug!”

“Then hug me!” Bakura barked and Yugi laughed at his heightened possessiveness for his mate. If he weren’t totally whipped by Ryou they’d be halfway to the complex by now to get to fucking.

Jounouchi spun around once with me on his back before letting me slip down. Before I could get adjusted to the fast situation I was barreled into by Ryou and spun around again. Ryou was only so uncaring of boundaries and carefulness after the full moon, which was why Bakura looked livid and just about ready to drag the smaller wolf away to the complex.

They didn’t allow sex at the campground due to children werewolves also attending.

When Ryou was finished squeezing me to death and let me go I coughed and smiled at them.

“Let’s head back to the complex for a bit before we go partying!” Jounouchi said and the wolves that overheard cheered in agreement. Oh boy, the monthly city wide party was just about to begin… and I’m just about ready to pass out.

“Jounouchi can I catch a ride on your back?”

“Absolutely!” So, I climb back on him and the four of us as well as the other werewolves that lived in our buildings start heading towards the complex. Jounouchi starts ranting about the great time they had and all the new wolves they met, and I listen with a huge smile on my face. Jounouchi was born a werewolf with a werewolf dad and human mother. His mother left with his sister, who was human because she cheated on his dad and he was left with a terrible role model. He’d had a life full of hardships, even after he met me, but seeing him smile so wide and laughing so ecstatically about what he is after everything made me smile so hard my cheeks hurt every time he came back from camp.

When we reached the complex the werewolves immediately filled the lobby with happy chatter and scurried to their rooms to prepare for the partying. Bakura seemed to have had enough and dragged Ryou away to a different wing where his apartment was, and the smaller werewolf waved goodbye with a huge blush on his face and I waved back while Jounouchi gave him a thumbs up and wiggled his eyebrows.

Jounouchi and I entered the elevator and he let me down when we made it to the apartment. When we entered however, his mood changed when he sniffed around and his face soured.

“Why does it smell like… stale blood? Was there a vampire in here? Did they do something to my buddy?” Jounouchi started growling and snarling and I sighed, petting him harshly on the head to get him to calm down.

“No. I just had an incident at work. A vampire was in a blood rage and I gave him my arm to calm down. I didn’t want to ruin your high over text so I figured I’d tell you when you got back. Sorry.”

“Sorry?! Don’t apologize Yug! You’a the one who’s injured! And ya too nice for ya own good!”

“I lost a little more than a pint I think. You should go partying without me, I don’t think I could last 10 minutes with you literal party animals.”

“No way Yug! If you ain’t goin I aint goin and that’s that!”

“But Jounouchi…” I said in futility.

“And that’s,” he closes the refrigerator. “that!” The blonde werewolf marched into the living room with a huge plate of chicken wings I bought while shopping before my incident just for when he came back and I couldn’t help the guilty smile slipping onto my face.

I really am too lucky to be surrounded with such amazing friends.

End Chapter

Yugi visits the vampire he helped out of the blood rage, it's Hiroto Honda. He's very apologetic and promises to make it up to him.

Yugi is on call until 4am and didn't sleep well the night before so when he gets to the apartment complex he ends up passing out on one of the lobby couches.

He wakes up a couple hours later and Yami is there looking down at his phone.

“Uh… hello…”

“Good evening.”

“Uhm…” I look around. “Oh shoot, did I just pass out as soon as I got home?” 

“What are you doing here then? I didn’t fall asleep on you did I? I’m sorry!”

“I just thought I’d stay by and make sure you were alright when you woke up.”

He gently grabs Yugis arm when he sees the bandages around his arm slipping off and licks the bite marks, they disappear.

“I didn't know vampires could do that.”

“So you noticed I'm a vampire hm?”

“Well I'm the only human that lives here that I know of and you didn't leave for the turn so…”

“How'd a little human like you end up living here?” At that I paled and drew my healed arm towards myself.

“Uh… well… no particular reason.” I stammered nervously. “Most of my friends are werewolves and most of the building knows me so no one has really minded...” I was leaving something out.

Yugi let's Ushio drink his blood from the neck once a month and realizes he might not have enough blood this month to give due to the incident with Honda.

Ushio is one of the vampire building managers who threatened Yugi when he first moved in and they settled on a agreement with blood for shelter. Yugi didn't want to move and was fine with giving a little blood for shelter. But now that he was already low he was scared he might pass out.

Yami leans in towards him and stares him down.

“What are you afraid of?”

“Oh… uh… nothing. Nothing I can't handle.” I rub my neck nervously. I was scared out of my wits, but i had to do it. It would be over in a second. Maybe he could replace blood with money? It was a long shot but I have to try. Ushio would kick out Ryou and Jounouchi, and I can't let that happen.

Yami hums and leans back.

“I didn't catch your name by the way. I'm Yugi.”

“Just call me Yami.”

“Hey! Both our names start with a y! Thats cool. And doesn't that mean  _ Darkness _ in japanese?”

Yami chuckled. “You're smart.”

“Not really. I just know some things.” I look at the clock and see its nearly 7.

Yami glances at the elevator and sighs, getting up.

“If you'll excuse me, I've got some business to deal with. Try not to sleep in the lobby anymore. You smell too delicious to ignore.”

My heart sped up and I grumbled in embarrassment. “It wasn't on purpose…”

The vampire heads for the elevator and it opens for him. He’s met with the blonde from before and a brunette woman both covered in gold.

“There you are! We've been looking for you for hours! Where were you?!”

“In the lobby. You passed me twice.” Yami pushed his way into the elevator while the blonde began to rage.

“You were hiding?! I can hardly believe you wasting our time playing hide and seek on a business trip! What were yo-” the doors close.

Yugi was confused. They were in plane sight for everyone to see, yet they passed them twice without noticing?

How?

End Chapter

A few days later Mokuba is cleared to leave the hospital.

The 13 year old waves goodbye from the limo and I waved back.

“Take this!”

“What is it?

“It's a pass into Kaiba corp! You should come visit sometime! My brother is still sore about that game a week ago. But also you should join the dueling tournament. I'm sure you'd make it far!”

“Eh?! B-but Mokuba-?”

“See ya later!”

Mokuba was too good for Seto.

Honda visits with protein rich foods for Yugi since he feels guilty. They eat together.

I look at the list of patients I'm meant to check and falter at a familiar name.

Shizuka Kawai.

Oh no…

Honda leaves. Jounouchi shows up called by Yugi.

Shizuka is going blind and their mom doesn't have enough money to get them fixed. Jounouchi’s dad is dead.

Ryou and Yugi get back to the apartment and he notices Ushio and freezes. Ryou asks what’s wrong and he said he just had a random shiver. Ryou can probably hear his pulse speeding up but they continue to their apartment.

Yugi meets with Ushio in a washroom. He asks if he can pay money this time instead and Ushio sets the price to a point he knows Yugi cant afford, $3,000. Yugi pulls his shirt away and Ushio dives in. He feels like Ushio takes a little more every time. When he starts to get dizzy he tries to push Ushio away but he won't budge. He’s weak and Ushio intends to drink to the last drop. He goes unconscious and Ushio freezes suddenly. He drops Yugi who is barely conscious. He hears footsteps on the tile. Ushio is on a blood high and confronts the much much much older vampire.

“It’s game time.”

Yugi passes out.

Yugi wakes up when Yami picks him up after dealing with Ushio and feels him lick his neck closed.

“I wonder what events occurred that you’d let an ape like that anywhere near your neck, little one.”

“Well, you won’t have to worry about him anymore. Come, let’s get you to your room.” Yami picks him up and Yugi shivers with fear and sadness that he ever let him to that to him, clutching his shirt with teary, blurred eyes.

“Cute little human. Don’t worry. You’re safe.” He passes out again.

End Chapter

Yugi woke up the next day wondering if it had been a dream. His neck was healed but he felt incredibly drowsy. Ryou gets up and Yugi says he’s sick and he looks sick with his paleness and weakness. Ryou says he’ll bring back some food and report him sick at the hospital, Yugi says to make the food meaty or with fiber. Jounouchi has the day off work and turns into his wolf form and they cuddle and watch tv. Cuddling is a wolf need.

A few days later he’s feeling well enough to go to work.

Yugi returns to work to find that Shizuka’s Trachoma has worsened. He and Ryou come to an agreement.

Ryou, Yugi and Jounouchi go out to lunch together. Ryou and Yugi propose combining half of each of their savings to have surgery done on Shizuka’s Trachoma which is nearly enough, Jounouchi is very reluctant at first but the human and werewolf step up.

“If you’re really going to be that stubborn then just pay us back later!”

“Yes! She needs the surgery now! Pay us back later!”

Jounouchi agrees and Shizuka is signed up to get the surgery the next day.

They all decide they need a break and go out to a bar for some friend time. Yugi invites Honda and Anzu.

“Well… you know that incident at work with the vampire that went into a blood rage…?”

“Yeah. What about it?” Jounouchi could be so dense.

“That was Honda. But we're friends now so-” “That was you?!”

Honda and Jounouchi fight and it's broken up by Yugi who pulls both their ears and talks with calm, weary rage.

“If you don't try to get along with Honda me and Ryou will switch apartments with Bakura until you can.”

“You wouldn't…”

“I WOULD.”

“I'd do it to. You've got a good view.”

Jounouchi reluctantly caves, gives Yugi a noogie and they head out. Yugi notices Yami leaning on the front desk and waves. Yami nods in acknowledgment and Jounouchi tells him to hurry up.

“You're the one who's threatening to make my life hell if I don't go!”

“Oh right I'm coming!”

They head to the bar. The supernaturals drink HARD to get buzzed while Yugi holds back on the alcohol due to how much blood he's lost in the past month. Ryou holds back too. They get girly drinks and eat bar food burgers.

They’re feeling ready to leave and Yugi calls Anzu when he realizes she disappeared some time ago. She picks up and says she's fine.

“We're heading out soon. Where are you?”

“Oh! I'm gonna stay and call an uber later.”

“Are you sure?”

“Dont worry Yugi. I'm with a pretty good wing woman. I'll tell you about her next time we go out, okay?”

“As long as you're sure. Text me when you get home though, okay? You know I'm gonna worry…”

“Sure! Talk to ya later!”

They get home and Ryou helps an overly affectionate Bakura to his apartment. Yugi helps Jounouchi and Honda to their apartment. Honda stays the night and it’s okay because he’s a vampire. Miho is a werewolf who works as the apartment complex receptionist along with Vivian who is the vampire receptionist. Both receptionists know Yugi and Vivian thinks he’s absolutely adorable. She offers to send up some blood for when Honda wakes up and Yugi appreciates it.

Jounouchi is crying about being lonely and Honda is drunkenly comforting him. Yugi is already weak with low blood amount and pushes them weakly into the elevator, laughing at how they were fighting just a few hours before.

He notices Yami sitting on a couch with the blonde, brunette and a darker skinned longer hairs man (Mahad) and blushes in embarrassment when he finds Yami watching them. He pushes the drunks in the elevator and waves as the doors clothes.

End Chapter

Yugi, Anzu, Bakura, Ryou and Jounouchi head out to the woods for a run and picnic. Yugi tries to keep the wolves away from the food. Anzu and Yugi talk over the picnic while the three wolves turn and play.

Anzu says she met a woman at the bar the other night named Mai who told off some men who were ganging up on her and not accepting no for an answer. They're friends now. She's human, surprisingly.

Anzu tells Yugi some rumors she's been hearing about Yami. Yami was apparently one of the oldest known vampires still alive. Rumors say he's a demon and has special powers on top of being a vampire. He uses dark magic and was once the king of England.

"England? He doesn't look at all English…"

"Actually it might have been somewhere else… wait what?! How do you know what he looks like?!”

“Uhh…”

Ryou tends to stay close to the picnic or to Bakura. Ryou bolts out of the forest and between Yugi and Anzu, whimpering and scared. They hear some shouts and rustling and Bakura and Jounouchi follow looking tense. Yugi immediately starts packing up what he can and they bolt. Hunters. Illegal supernatural hunters. Bakura is glued to Ryous side while Jounouchi leads Yugi and Anzu. When they make it off the trail Anzu gets in the driver's seat and Yugi opens the doors to get the wolves in and they speed off. Bakura and Ryou are so smushed together that they look like one giant Matt of fur. When they calm down a bit and know their not being followed Yugi calls the police and files a report on the hunters.

“Great, now we have to find a new spot.”

“Maybe we can send you three to a werewolf daycare.”

Jounouchi nips her.

They get back the apartment and turn and put on clothes. Anzu doesn't want to go in to make Yugi look like he's moving in more humans so she leaves since it was her car. Yugi alerts the front desk to warn the residents that hunters were in town. Yugi tells Ryou as he and Bakura go to Bakuras apartment that he'll bring some stuff so he can spend the night, and cookies.

Yugi is bringing the cookies and clothes over when Miho calls him over to the desk again, saying she needs to get the information again because she accidentally deleted it all. Yugi just rolls his eyes and relays it again.

Suddenly Yami is there.

“Hunters?” Yami is suddenly there.

“Gah?! Oh… yeah… just got chased off by some in the woods.”

“That’s concerning.”

“Yeah. I remember the last time hunters were in town. It was a nightmare… That’s why I’m bringing comfort cookies to my friend. He’s had bad experiences with supernatural hating humans.”

“Oh shoot really?! I’m so sorry! You go take care of him, Ryou right? Poor fluffy… We can refill all this information after he’s taken care of.”

“Really?”

“Take your time! Ryou’s a cutie. If he didn’t have a mate already Miho would be all over him!”

“Thanks Miho! Uh, sorry. I’ve gotta go…”

“Of course.” As Yugi gets in the opposite elevator he sees Yami turn to Miho and start talking before the doors close.

Yugi knocks and is met with a growling Bakura. Yugi holds up the cookies and clothes. Bakura lets him in. Ryou is in a nest of clothes and blankets on the couch. The apartment is in chaotic harmony like always. Yugi distracts the vicious Bakura with a cookie and pet’s Ryou’s head.

“I brought cookies, clothes and a toothbrush. Though I bet you’ve already got some here.”

“Not cookies.” Ryou starts stress eating the cookies.

“Don’t worry Ryou. I informed the front desk about the hunters and they said they would inform the police.”

Bakura wraps himself around Ryou in the nest and they look so cute Yugi giggles.

“Thanks for the cookies pipsqueak.”

“No problem. You going to work with me tomorrow?” I directed the question to Ryou since I knew Bakura wouldn’t go to work if Ryou didn’t.

“I don't know...”

“Okay. I'll see you guys later.”

Yugi leaves and goes back to the front desk to find Yami gone. He fills out the rest of the info with Miho again and heads back to the apartment.

End Chapter

The werewolves leave for the next month turn and Yugi sees them off, giving extra support to Ryou and warning them to stay careful with the hunters around.

“Don’t let him out of your sight.”

“He’s too cute to ignore.” Ryou blushes.

“We’ll keep him safe. See ya Yug!”

Yami pulls Yugi aside when he’s coming back to the complex.

“Yugi.”

“Oh! Uh, hi Yami. How are you?”

“I’ve been busy, but tonight I’m free. Me and my acquaintances are going out and I wanted to know if you wanted to come.

“Oh… really?” Yami looks at him expectantly. “Where are you going out to?”

“Into the city for some drinks.” I pursed my lips and he chuckled. “Just regular bar drinks. It’s been a while since I’ve had a night out.”

“Then sure. I don’t have anything going on. But… is it really safe with the hunters in town?”

“If you’re with me, you have nothing to worry about from them.” I blink and tilt my head at him. “We’ll all be down here at 8. See you then.” Yugi eats and takes a nap, before getting ready at 7:30. He dresses in jeans, combat boots, a light purple dress shirt and a black vest. 

Yugi meets Marik, Ishizu and Mahad at the lobby. Yami is as always dressed in leather. Yami introduces them and Yugi is nervous. He’s sure that hunters wouldn’t be able to sneak up on them with such intimidating looking vampires.

They head out and get in a limo, Yugi is in awe but also still nervous. He’s never “hit the town” before. They stop and exit the limo in a part of town Yugi has never been before. They go into a bar called the Domino club with a game theme inside. The floor was checkers, there were chess piece statues dividing the booths, the walls were made of tetris bricks but all the same color and the music was video game esque.

They leave and do some window shopping. Marik pulls them all into a jewelry store. 

“I already have jewelry Marik. My puzzle.”

“That’s your sun charm! It doesn’t count! You could at least get rid of that rope and replace it with a nice silver chain~”

“ _ That’s _ your sun charm?!”

“I  _ know _ right?”

“No wait I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just… kind of big. Most sun charms are smaller.”

“Mine is special.” 

“Get the chaaaain,” Marik whines. Yami gets the chain. 

“It’ll be harder to lose it I guess.” 

Ishizu is lured in by an antiques shop. 

Mahad is drawn in by a bookstore.

Yugi pauses at a game shop. Yami notices.

“You want to go in?” Yami looks down at him.

“Uh… well… I wouldn’t want to hold everyone…”

“Actually, I’d like to get some new duel monsters cards. I hear this is a good place to get them.”

“You play duel monsters?” Yugi is excited they have something in common.

“Of course.” They all go in and Yugi improves his deck with a bit of advice from Yami. “We should duel sometime.”

“Absolutely!”

When they leave they head over to the beach and get on an hour ride ferry with tons of partying people on it. Yugi is once again nervous, but also excited. They get on and Yami encourages Yugi to dance. Eventually Yugi tags out and looks over the water from the railing and then fireworks.

“I don’t get out much. Hospital work is a life dedicating job. But I like it, because if they leave the hospital they get the chance to see things like this again.” Yugi looks over at Yami and finds him smiling.

When they head back Ishizu, Marik and Mahad let Yami and Yugi go ahead. In the elevator.

“Did you have a good time?”

“Of course! I’ve never had that much fun before. But I’m beat.”

“Well I hope you come out with us again sometime.”

“I’d love to! Hey do you have a phone? I’d like to duel you sometime other than when we run into each other in the lobby.”

They exchange info and they say goodbye. Yugi gets in his apartment and leans on the door, thrumming with happiness.

End Chapter

Jounouchi first person.

A pure white wolf glides through a forest, prancing it's lithe form around a much larger, shaggy white and grey wolf trying to keep up. A blond wolf follows behind, giving them space and playing with a little black wolf that has been following him. The little wolf was named Mokuba and this was his first time at this wolf camp. He had latched onto Joey when they'd met and learned each other's names. 

They play and Jounouchi smells something when he tackles Mokuba playfully and drags the boy by the neck fur to the side as a dart whizzes by into a tree. I growl and bellow out an alarmed howl, bringing Ryou to a dead stop and all the wolves to an immediate turn tail and adrenaline rushed run back to camp. Ryou is petrified in his place until Bakura barks and pushes him forcefully in the direction of camp and they get going. I do the same with Mokuba, making sure he's always in front of me. A wolf yelps and falls next to me and i slow but keep going when Bakura barks at me and Mokuba yelps. The pup needs me more. All the wolves stream through the gates of the camp and they close behind us. I look into the darkness of the forest, ears twitching at the sound of wolves crying in fear and pain. 

-

Yugi talks with Anzu about his night with Yami. She’s excited for him. Yugi says it’s nothing like she thinks, he doesn’t know what sexuality he is. Yami is lit all of them.

She says she should bring Mai over sometime, they’ve somehow made time for each other and find each other really cool.

Yugi gets a text from Jounouchi and Anzu takes them to the bus stop in her car.

The werewolves come home in a much more tame mood than the last. A couple of wolves were kidnapped during the turn and they were sent home earlier than usual, they usually left for three days but this time they stayed a day and a half. Mokuba was picked up at the camp by helicopter cause he's rich, so Yugi doesn't meet him at the stop. They head home immediately and Ryou stays with Bakura for the night.

“You know, Ryou spends almost all his time at the complex in Bakura’s apartment…”

“Ryou’s sensitive right now Yugi, he needs Bakura’s support.”

“Of course! I know that, I just mean… what if Ryou felt like moving out soon?”

“To move in with Bakura?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well… I’d miss him makin us breakfast every mornin, but I wouldn’t stop him.”

“Mmm. I think it’d make him feel safer too. I just wanted to know your thoughts on it.”

“Although… we would need to pay more to hold up his part of the rent.”

“Oh shut up. You know we're good for it. Unless you've wasted more money on video games.”

“Pft- of course not! I learned my lesson when I had to go a whole month without junk food... of any kind…” He shudders. “Now will you cuddle me! I'm at least a little traumatised too!”

“Fiiine.” I grab my phone and Jou's tail wags as he takes off his shirt and turns, still wearing his loose shorts made just for this and we curl up on the couch watching t.v. I text Anzu to inform her of what's going on.

 

_ 03:47PM _

_ To Yami  _

_ Sorry we had to cut coffee short, apparently some wolves were kidnapped at the wolf camp and they were all sent home early. Immense cuddling has ensued  _ 😟

 

I yawn and brush Jou while I wait for Anzu's reply, getting covered in gold-brown hairs. My phone vibrates next to me and when i open it i stare at it confused.

 

_ 03:48 _

_ From Yami _

_ That's terrible. Although I don't remember getting coffee. _

 

I stare at the message and then freeze and gasp, dropping the brush into Jou's fur when I see Yami's name. I remember how I had opened Yami's contact and was agonizing over how to start the conversation for the last day. Of course I would start it accidentally.

“I'm sooo stupiiiiiid…” Jou’s ears perk as I bury my face in his fur and whine. I copy the message I sent and send it to Anzu respectively, then text Yami back.

 

_ 03:49 _

_ To Yami _

_ Oh we didn't! I meant to send that to my other friend. Woops _

 

I face palm with my phone a few times until it vibrates again.

 

_ 03:49 _

_ From Anzu _

_ Oh boy, good luck. Werewolves stay at camp a few days extra for a reason.  _

 

I roll my eyes, though I slightly agree. The wolves would be rowdy for quite a while. Anzu sends another message right after the other.

 

_ 03:49 _

_ From Anzu _

_ How's Ryou? _

 

Yami sends another message as I answer Anzu, which I dread to answer from the embarrassment of my screw up.

 

_ 03:50 _

_ To Anzu _

_ He's okay. With Bakura now. We're thinking of talking to him about moving into Bakura's apartment. He basically lives there already :/ _

 

_ 03:50 _

_ From Yami _

_ Well that's good, I'd like to remember getting coffee with you. _

 

I blush at the message and am glad to see him continue since I had no idea how to answer that one.

 

_ 03:50  _

_ From Yami _

_ How are your friends?  _

 

_ 03:51 _

_ To Yami _

_ They're okay, although they could be better. One of my friends have had bad experiences with hunters before so he's with his mate now. _

 

_ 03:51 _

_ From Yami _

_ Cuddling? /:) _

 

I pout at his speedy tease.

 

_ 03:51 _

_ To Yami _

_ Maybe -.- _

 

Anzu sends another message and I read her text.

 

_ 03:51 _

_ From Anzu _

_ That’d be good for him for sure. I've gotta go though, ttyl  _ 😘

 

I said goodbye to Anzu just as Yami sent another message and switched to that conversation.

 

_ 03:51 _

_ From Yami _

_ You as well? _

 

I raise a brow to this message and look down at Jounouchi lounging completely over my lap and along the couch before replying.

 

_ 03:52 _

_ To Yami _

_ Yeah, my roommate has trapped me on the couch under his weight. I'm probably not gonna be getting up until work. I have late night shift today  _ 😖

 

_ 03:52 _

_ From Yami _

_ That's unfortunate. I was hoping for us to duel today.  _

 

I think on his message. We could duel tomorrow? Although we'll probably be dealing with roudy wolves and the aftermath of wolf camp. Hmm… oh!

 

_ 03:53 _

_ To Yami _

_ Do you have duel links? _

 

I wait for his reply eagerly.

 

_ 03:53 _

_ From Yami _

_ Of course? _

 

I smile at his reply.

 

_ 03:53 _

_ To Yami _

_ Great! Let me send you a friend request and we can play! _

 

For the next three hours I was stuck on the couch, only getting up once to retrieve the pizza I had to order since I couldn't get up to make anything, and simultaneously dueling Yami while being cuddled by a giant needy wolf in my lap. The situation I was in only made me feel more victorious when I finally won one. 

 

_ 05:21 _

_ To Yami _

😁😁😁😁 _ look who finally beat you _

 

_ 05:21 _

_ From Yami _

_ And only on our third game. You're truly amazing. _

 

I shrink in embarrassment.

 

_ 05:22 _

_ To Yami _

_ Thanks  _ 😊 _ play another? _

 

_ 05:22 _

_ From Yami _

_ I would but the the others are throwing work at me.  _

 

I pout and reply quickly. 

 

_ 05:23 _

_ To Yami _

_ Aw okay. Well I won't keep you. Don't be too sore about my win while you work  _ 😋

 

_ 05:23 _

_ From Yami _

_ By the gods I’ll try. No guarantees  _

 

I chuckle at his weird humor and sigh before putting my phone down and shoving Jounouchi off me so I can take a shower. After that I think I’ll take a nap, seeing as how I was going to be at the hospital until early early morning hours.

Fun.

-

I yawn as I clock out and sling my satchel over my shoulder. I head into the lobby and towards the front doors but come to a slow stop when I see Anzu come through the front doors with coffee in hand, soft shiny hair which I knew was from a morning shower and a thick light blue scarf wrapped around her neck, etc. Basically; the picture of a peachy morning person. 

“Why do you bring coffee when you work at a coffee shop?”

“We don’t have vanilla coffee beans in the shop. Want a sip?”

“Nah, I don’t want any caffeine. I’m gonna go home and pass out.”

“Late night shift? More like early morning shift.”

“Yep. G’night.”

“You mean _ good morning.”  _

“I mean _ goodbye.”  _ I walk out the front doors with a lazy wave into the cold, dark early morning, light just barely starting to show behind the mountains. Stars were still clinging to the blanket of night and I sober up with a lungful of the icy air and start walking down the road towards the apartment complex. 

When I got in the building I sleepily made my way to the elevator, rubbing my eye and yawning again. I get up to my floor and into my apartment and hear Jou snoring loudly from the room we share. I change lazily out of my scrubs and into pajama pants and the nearest shirt, which was Jou’s and one size too large for me, and fall onto the mattress next to Jou, who’s tail and ears twitch at the sound. 

As I slip into the embrace of sleep I think of what I would look like with a tail and ears. What kind of fur would I have? I should talk to Jou about it soon.

Darkness...

Then light.

End Chapter. 

I lay on a curved, single sofa bed looking up at a broad blue sky spotted with clouds, shimmering in intervals of different colors. It’s so beautiful and captivating I never want to look away, but when I glance around at my surroundings, I find myself on the beach. Behind me is miles and miles of sand hills and sand only without any blemishes such as plants or rocks. In front of me is the ocean, just as infinite and uninhabited. The water washes up and glitters as the sky shimmers with colors and I sit at the end of the sofa just looking at it all. When I look down however, I see an indent in the waves washing on the shore and get up to inspect. I move away wet sand and pull out… Yami’s puzzle suncharm. The mysterious eye on the front stares through me with a glimmer and I wash it off in the water before bringing it back to the sofa, but the sofa is gone. In its place is Yami. We stare at each other for a second until I come closer and hold out his puzzle to him. 

“I found your puzzle.” I say. He stares and looks down with a chuckle. 

“You have beautiful dreams.” He says and I laugh and shrink in embarrassment. 

“Is this a dream?” I ask and look around as a wind ruffles my hair. It all seemed too detailed to be a dream, but that’s how my dreams usually were. It was confusing sometimes. I hold out his puzzle again and he puts his hands over mine. I feel my face heat up and try to keep my eyes from looking away in embarrassment. 

“They pale in comparison to you, though.”

“Definitely a dream.” I say as my ears sting from the heat of my blush and I push his puzzle to him with a big goofy smile. He takes his puzzle and puts it around his neck and when he finishes I grab his hand and walk us back to the water with an happy smile. When we get to the water I let go and sit down just out of reach of the water. I look up and find Yami looking at me with an amused expression and pat the sand next to me, gesturing for him to sit. He sits cross legged like me and we watch the water wash up and down the sand. 

“So peaceful.” Yami says and I bring my legs up to hold and hide my face behind.

“Just the calm before the storm.” I say and notice something washing around in the water. After a few waves it finally gets caught in the sand and I reach forward to pick it up. “But I like storms. Y'know, like, when you hear the rain through the walls or feel the intense wind. Like, mother nature making herself known.” It was a fan shaped purple shell with rusty looking golden flakes on the end; looking as though it had been dipped in gold and flaked off over time. I hold it out to Yami and he rubs his thumb over it, feeling the bumpy texture. I watch him study the shell while fidgeting with my hands and he looks over and catches me staring and I glance away, embarrassed at being caught. But then I look around at the beautiful environment and let go of my embarrassment and look at him fully. 

“I don’t know how I get such amazing people as friends. Or how I meet such amazing people, human or otherwise.” I say with a big smile. “We’re friends right? I’m okay with work and like my job, but sometimes it feels like it takes up all my time and I’d just like to hang out with everyone more. With you too.” He gives me a more conceded smile and nods and I look back at the water and realize both the sun and the moon were out, the moon on my left and the sun on my right. I look back at Yami and he’s looking over the waves with one hand on his puzzle, a peaceful look on his face. The puzzle glimmers again and his eyes slip closed.

“Of course.” 

End Chapter

It’s been a week since the hunters attacked the wolf camp and things had been normal. Yami and I hadn't found time to duel but played lots on duel links. 

Ryou is kidnapped while he and Yugi walk home from the hospital. Yugi runs into the complex to find Honda and Jounouchi talking in the lobby.

“Jounouchi! Honda!” he comes in crying

“Yug! What happened to your face? You're bleeding!”

“They took him! They got Ryou!”

“What?!”

“We need to get Bakura and call the police before he gets hurt!” Honda takes him to sit on the couch, Vivian calls the police and Miho gets some ice.

Jounouchi calls Bakura and tells him to get home fast. Bakura was a better tracker. Bakura arrives and gangs up on Yugi. When Yugi describes the place they mentioned Bakura runs out and the others follow him. Bakura drives like crazy with the others piled in to the warehouse grounds and turns before he even steps out of the car and bolts off. He begins tracking and listening intently as the others stumble out of the car. Jounouchi calls for him to wait up and Tristan tells him to keep quiet if there really are hunters around. Jounouchi takes off his clothes before turning. Honda asks if Yugi is okay to go and Yugi says absolutely. Jounouchi leads them through the maze of warehouses following Bakura's scent with raised hackles and eventually track him into a warehouse with a stack of boxes leading up to an open window. They climb up and peer in to find one man holding his openly bleeding throat futile and Bakura on top of another. Two other goons rope his hind legs and hang him from the ceiling. Jounouchi and Honda jump them and release Bakura. Yugi uses the ladder to get down and heads for the cages, looking for Ryou. In one of the cages is a ruffled white wolf and Yugi trembled as he gets the lock undone. Ryou barks and behind him the hunter formerly underneath Bakura is coming at him with a knife but before he could get to him Bakura tackles him and bites his neck viciously. Yugi finishes unlocking the cage and helps Ryou out, getting a few hugs and licks on his bruise before they bolt for the door. The two hunters Jounouchi and Honda jumped close and block the door however. Honda has a silver knife in his shoulder and Jounouchi has been thrown against a wall and beat up, struggling to stand. Yugi steps in front of Ryou cowering behind him.

“What’sa couple a blood suckers doin helpn these furry freaks?”

“I'm a normal human and these are my friends!”

“Move aside kid. We’re gonna uphold tradition and rid the world of these shitty monsters.”

“My friends haven't done anything to be called monsters!”

“That white one has nearly killed Arcana!”

“He never would have done that if you hadn't kidnapped his mate!”

Bakura holds the man down by his throat but jumps off to Yugi's aid when the hunter at the door comes at Yugi with a silver knife and Yugi freezes and squeezes his eyes closed in fear. He's pulled into a strong one arm embrace into a firm chest. When he opens his eyes, Yami is there holding the knife between the slots in his hand. And the man is at a dead stop.

Ryou runs back to Bakura and cowers behind him.

“That's enough of that.” He snaps the knife off the handle and let's it drop.

The man Bakura was holding down struggles to get up.

“Which fiery pit in hell did you spout from?!”

“That hardly matters. What I find more interesting is the break in treaty and illegal acts being committed at this very moment.”

“What are you talking about?!”

“On behalf of the supernatural protection association I find all of you guilty of attempted homicide, assault, kidnapping, and slave trade of supernatural beings. The punishment will be severe.”

“Yeah? And how do you expect to leave here and tell anyone?”

“I hardly need to tell anyone. After all, I'm the founder. Let the trial commence.” He snaps his fingers and the three hunters fall and start crying and cowering.

“Are you alright?” Yugi looks up at him shaking and stressed. He’s disoriented and Yami soothes him with pets and holds him to help him calm down. Yugi calms slightly.

“H-How did you…

“I'll explain later. Right now let's go check on your friends.” Yugi runs over to his friends to make sure they’re okay.

End chapter.

Bakura carries Ryou out and growls at anyone (police) who tries to look at him for injuries. The police arrive to take the men away and patch up Jounouchi and Honda.

“How did you find this place?

“And know we were in danger?”

“Vivian and Miho informed me when I asked what was going on. I followed the smell of blood when I got in the area. It’s lucky i got there when I did.”

“No kidding.”

“You must have a better nose than Bakura to find us that fast.”

“It's cause he's a blood sucker.” Bakura and Ryou found some clothes and he holds Ryou close while getting his arm wrapped where one of the got him with a knife.

“Oh come on Bakura! The guy just saved us! Give him some credit!”

“Yeah and I happen to be a  _ blood sucker _ too.  _ Hmph _ .” - Honda

“Whatever.” Bakura waved the guy wrapping his arm off and snuggles Ryou, who's wearing Yugi's flannel and sweatpants from the ambulance.

“How are you doing Ryou?”

“I'm fine… physically.” Bakura growls in protective anger into his hair. “Oh shut up. You should be glad you're not getting arrested for attacking humans. Even if they were absolutely terrible excuses for ones.”

Bakura pouts and rubs into his hair. Ryou blushes and cuddles him back.

“Geez, can't you two wait a few minutes until we get home to be gross…” Jounouchi groans, having turned back and put on clothes, getting treated for his bruises.

“I've just been through the second most traumatic thing in my life. I can be gross all I want thank you very much.” I notice Bakura cringe in shame, probably guilty that he couldn't protect Ryou before this all happened. 

Yugi holds his arms and sighs. If only I were supernatural too. Then I would have been able to help more. Maybe I should talk to them about it… my thoughts were interrupted by Yami's hand on my shoulder. His touch was scalding compared to my chilled shoulders.

“Are you alright?” 

“I just… want to get home and have a cup of hot chocolate.” 

“With a mountain of marshmallows and whipped cream!” Jounouchi cheers.

“And crushed candy cane!” Honda adds.

“What'ya talkin about? Vampires can drink hot chocolate?” 

“I keep telling you we eat normal food, just also blood every once in a while?”

“Well I ain't ever had candy cane on my hot chocolate.”

“You what?”

Honda and Jounouchi talk, Bakura and Ryou cuddle. I watch with a smile. I turn to Yami.

“Thank you for helping us. Though I guess it was mostly cause you're the founder of the SPA…”

“I wasn't acting just on that, Yugi.”

“Hm?”

“I'd like to consider us friends. I couldn't just stand by when I heard you were in danger.”

“Oh…” My face heats. “Well you're my friend too...” Yami takes off his jacket, putting it around my cold shoulders. It's unbelievably warm, both the jacket and my face. 

“Th-Thanks.” Yami gives him a cool smile, greatly contrasting his hot touch. It was so strange, Yami acted so cool and collected even when his presence was as powerful as the sun. 

Jounouchi drives them home, Yami going back on his motorcycle. 

“Wait! You should take your jacket!”

“I'll be fine, little one. Meet you back at the complex.” He races off. Bakura and Ryou hold each other in the backseat with Yugi. Honda splits when they get to the complex. Vivian and Miho greet them worriedly and Yugi explains that everything is fine. Ryou goes with Bakura to his apartment after saying goodbye and Yugi and Jounouchi go theirs. 

Yugi lands face first on his bed and looks at his phone, finding he has 27 missed calls. Just then it calls again and he picks it up.

“Hey grandpa.”

“Yugi! I've been calling non stop for the last half hour! Where were you?” 

“Sorry grandpa, I was dealing with an emergency…”

“Emergency? Did those hunters give you trouble again? Are you alright?”

“I've been better, but overall i'll be just fine. Ryou is another matter though…”

“That poor boy! You'll have to tell me all about it next time you come visit.”

“Of course!”

“When is that by the way? I feel like it's been forever!”

“I've been really busy this month. How about I fly over in two weeks, when things have settled down here. Kay?”

“Sounds good! See you Yugi!”

“Bye grandpa.” I hang up and sigh, wondering at how this was my most busy month in a while. What changed? 

...Yami?

End Chapter.

  
(dialogue for a faaaaaaaaaaar off chapter, like near the ending)

“Have you ever…”

“What?”

“Have you ever thought about becoming supernatural Yugi?”

“Of course I have. I love my friends and I love living. Before, i wanted to be a werewolf so I could live as long as they did.”

“Before?”

“Well… I… uhm… now that we’re together... I want to live… as long as you do…”

“And I you. I want to be with you forever. I don't think I could bite anyone besides you even if I wanted to.”

“Because I taste good?”

“That and I know where you've been.” Yugi scoffs and punches his shoulder lightly, them both laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo this is like.... I'm very gemship centric so seeing this shit that /I/ wrote is like a trip  
> I haven't worked on this for months its so good I wish I could finish it but it's demanding more from me than I'm willing to give


End file.
